


Homecoming

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Series: Two Hundred and Twenty One Baker Streets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, Inaccuracies, M/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John finds the list that Sherlock made to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

“Have fun, _sweetie_ ,” John snickered.

“I will kill you,” Sherlock grumbled, kissing John’s forehead before ducking out into the alley.

John shook his head, smiling. He could hardly believe it was a year since they started dating and yeah, there had been major arguments and they almost had a falling out. But they had always sorted through everything and John could never fall in love with another person the way he had fallen for Sherlock. Every time he entered a room, he filled it with his magnanimous personality.

And John loves him to bits for it.

He went back into their apartment. Surprisingly, it had been Sherlock’s idea for him to move in and John had done so without too much trouble. Of course, the body parts in odd places and strange smells in even weirder places were difficult to get used to but now, John prides himself for not batting an eyelid when he sees a mutilated finger in his cake bowl.

He still makes Sherlock clean all the goddamn mess he makes though.

Sighing, he turned back to his paper. Which was due tomorrow and John had yet to start it. It had been ignored in favour of more…midnight escapades and romps across London. Not that John was complaining. Sex with Sherlock was anything _but_ mellow. He dominated all of John’s thoughts and it was expected when he took over in the bedroom as well. But when they made love, _that_ was when they both came apart, crumbling into pieces before putting each other back together. John relished in every second of their love making.

 _Not now, Watson._ He had other pressing things to deal with, mainly this stupid essay. With another sigh, he dragged himself to the kitchen for another cuppa; if he wanted to finish this, there were some drastic measures that he had to take. As he made his way back, he stopped by Sherlock’s desk, immaculately ordered in whatever format that genius had in that enormous brain of his. Lying open there was a small, leather bound notebook, one that John hadn’t seen yet. Frowning, he picked it up, and as he did, several sheets of paper fell out. He picked them and looked at the title.

“ _Ways To Ask John To Homecoming Without Sounding Like An Idiot”_

A grin formed on his face as he gathered all the sheets and took it back to his desk. He began to read the writing, which was messy and childish and Sherlock.

1)    Take him out to dinner at Angelo’s and ~~ask him to homecoming~~ _Too direct, maybe try to seduce him first, bring him back to the apartment and after making love, whisper it into his ears._

John was enjoying this.

2)    Take him on a hot air balloon operated by me. ~~That way, if he says no, you can always blackmail him.~~ _John would yell at me if I did that…is it possible to have sex on a hot air balloon?_

John got the idea that Sherlock would probably try to manipulate him. He made a mental note to watch out for any of his advances. Having been subject to being tested on for his various experiments, John knew how manipulative that bastard could be.

3)    Attach a note asking him out for homecoming to a single blue hydrangea and leave it ~~on his desk.~~ _Or maybe on our bed…that way I corner him and seduce him and have sex._

John also got the idea that Sherlock might have been a tad horny when he was going through his list.

 ~~4)~~ ~~Ask him. Just ask him. How could he possible say no? …Unless he already has a date? Impossible, I’ve always been with him and have never seen him make moves on someone else. Unless he wants to break with me…would John break up with me? But I love him.~~ _Get a grip, Holmes._ ~~~~

John’s breath caught. He had completely forgotten about homecoming or else he would have Sherlock himself. Now the git was out and he felt helpless. Yep, as soon as the sentimental bastard gets home, I’ll ask him out. Plan in mind, he almost missed the last point.

5)    Place a note in the journal asking John to homecoming and hope like hell he will see it if placed on my desk.

Heart beating erratically, John fetches the journal and opens it.

_John, will you go to homecoming with me?  
\- SH_

Laughing, he took the note out. Mission: Homecoming. John was onto it.

***

Sherlock fit the key into the lock, absentmindedly wondering if John had seen the note. Probably not, he decided. John was an idiot and there was nothing Sherlock could do about it. He swung the door open and took a step back.

All the curtains had been drawn back, his favourite honey candles had been lit and were lining the armchairs and the tea table. The air smelled of sweet honey and there was John, his John, sitting amidst it all. _Completely naked._ Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“I, uh…I found your list.”

Ah that explains this.

“So…are you still up for it?”

“Oh god, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're BBC's works of fiction.  
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction; do not hesitate to comment/criticise.


End file.
